


Razor blades and stuffed animals

by Morti_K243



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, M/M, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, ageregression, babys first fanfic, ddlb, smutty content, some smut, these boys deserved so much better, this is probs not the story for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morti_K243/pseuds/Morti_K243
Summary: (Previously titled:A little issue)sal fisher has been best friends with larry johnson for a year now. and still larry feels like he barely knows his closest friend. for sal its a good thing. hed hate to loose him over something like this. hes a little. and he knows first hand that not everyone is so accepting of his life style. but maybe just this once he could show someone and it not bite him in the ass? nah he's sure it will sometime.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 4 am when sal woke up. Beads of cool sweat following the ridges of his marred face. His fingers searched his night table for the switch to his lamp. 

When he found it he pressed the switch letting dull yellow light fill the room.

He opened the drawer and pulled out his walkie talkie. He felt bad.. this would be the 4th time this week hed wake larry all for a bad dream... but this one..

This one hit harder. It was the day his mom died. He could still hear the angry dogs growls and his mothers cries almost drowned out by his own. He was thankful he couldnt remember what she looked like after.

He thumbed the button of the walkie and before he could press it he heard static crackling.

"Sally Face. You okay?"

He sighed. Had he set an alarm? 

"Im fine Larryface... why are you awake..?"

There was a short silence. Larry probly lighting a joint... 

"We're connected bro. I can tell when your not right.. wanna come down?" 

Sally frowned. Of course he did. But if he said no larry would probably go back to bed. He needed the sleep. The bags under his eyes had finally started to go away.

"Nah.. go back to sleep i am." Sally said throwing his legs over the side of his bed.

"Aight if your sure. See ya soon sally face."

"See ya larry face."

Sal stared at his floor for a few moments. His eye wandering to the cup on his bedside table. His glass eye staring at him past the peroxide mix he soaked it in at night. He stands and moves to the closet across from him. 

Hed never tell anyone but behind this door every peice of the real him lay. He thinks of his friends from jersey. Of how when one found out they all did. He remembers all the words. Disgusting. Freak. Monster. 

He was just glad it wasnt about his face he guesses. 

He wanted to have someone to share this side of himself with. His other half.

His mind wandered to the brunette sleeping downstairs. Hed never look at sally the same if he knew this.

Opening the door he pulled out his favorite stuffed rabbit. It was quite large compared to the boy. But thats why he liked it. It made him feel little when nothing else could.  His hands found a box of crayons and glitter poney coloring books. 

He knelt on the floor and held his bunny to his chest as he began coloring. Humming to a Sanitys Fall song.

Before he knew it all bad thoughts were suddenly gone. He found his mind wandering to larry again. 

He thinks about the first time larry saw hisface with out the prostetics. His eyes had been wide and shocked but soin filled with awe and love. And after sally had realized.. he had broke down. No one had looked to him like that and it made him feel warm... it made him feel safe..

Maybe this was something he could share.. larry would understand ... he looked to his clock and was shocked to see he had only an hour to shower and get ready to leave for classes. 

Putting away his things he thinks maybe he should wait a bit longer to tell him his little secret.

Larry pov

He lay on his back staring at the glowing cherry of his joint. The heavy smell of his pot drawer lingered in his room. He thinks about opening the outside door for a minuet but decides not to remembering his mom had a few early jobs this morning. 

He puts out the joint in the ash tray and folds his hands on his chest.

He found himself staring at the empty side of his bed where sal would be by this time.. as had been routine for the past couple days. 

He missed him. 

He liked having the small blue haired boy there next to him in the mornings. His eyes go to the ceiling.

An ache in his chest made him roll to his side. If he thinks hard enough he can feel him here. In reality his insomnia had been kicking his ass. So much he started dipping in his moms concealer. Hed never forget how happy sal had looked when he noticed the circles were gone. 

He enjoyed having his blue bird here with him.. he could be sure no one was hurting him.. it brought him enough peace to sleep if only for a while.

His mind drifted towards thoughts of his closest friend.feeling almost like he was there Larry clutched a pillow to his chest. Feeling sick that he wished he could do the same to sal.. sal would hate him if he came out to him.. or think it was a cruel joke..

He wanted to know who made him feel like every act of affection was a joke.. thinking of that he thought about how little he actually knew of sals past and him in general.. he was so secretive and just dodged what he could when he asked... he wanted to change that so badly...

He groaned but closed his eyes. His mind bringing him soft touches to his skin. He pretended it was sal. 

He shot up quickly hearing the alarm after what felt like a few moments. Sleep keeping his eyes stuck in a squint. Leaving his room he looks back to the empty bed.

God how he wants to tell sal.. as he gets ready for the day he tells him self to wait for a better time..

(A/N: so this is the first sally face fic ive posted. The first ive posted in a while actually. Please let me know what you think. Thank you guys~)


	2. Chapter 2

The brisk autum air caressed Sallys skin through the holes in his mask he stood a bit closer to larry than hed usaully do. And to larry it seemed like sally was making up for this morning. 

Larry could tell that something had kept sally up for most of the night whether it was nightmares or something on his mind it was clearly still bugging him. Larry had stopped talking a while ago and sal was still responding with short nods and small uh huhs. It was cute but other wise worrysome. 

"Sally face you okay? Seems like you got something on your mind.."

"Yeah.. hey larry face... if i were to tell you something.. something about me.. something that ive hidden for a long time.. whats the first thing you would do?"

Larry perked up at this oppertunity. Something about his blue bird..?

"Id thank you for trusting me so much...i wouldnt tell anyone anything unless you were like hurting animals or something..."

Sally playfully punched his arm scoffing and shaking his head.

"You know i dont.. i dont have it in me.."

"I know little dude. So whats up?"

"Well.. i know its probably like really weird but i-"

"Sally!! Larry!!" Ash called running up behind them.

"Oh um hey ash..." sally said blushing heavily under his mask.

Sure he could trust larry.. but ash? He wasnt so sure...

Shed been a great friend thats for sure but with this? No way....

Telling larry was one thing telling ash was a whole other can of worms that would involve teasing and the rest of his friend group knowing..she meant well really she did...

Larry was suddenly in a sour mood. His words were coated in bile as he greeted her.

Sal was just about to tell him something that was probably really huge.. and she blew it.

God knows when thatll happen again.

"Oh im sorry did i interupt something. I can run on ahead to find neil and todd. Or find jasmin.. ya know what ima go find jasmin."

Jasmin was a new girl in the school she has recently been obbsessed with.

Sally thinks back to travis and his slurs. Yeah.. they were all gay...

As she runs up ahead larry turns to him.

"So you were saying lil dude.." 

When ever larry called him that..it made him feel little.. not to mention the height difference. 

He scratched the back of his neck and avoid eye contact. His strength now replaced by anxiety and fear.

Fear that hed leave sally if he found out again..

"Y..youll probably think im fucking weird or some shit.. never mind... ill just.. i shouldnt have opened my mouth.." 

Larry did something. He grabbed sals hand. This was a step. They had never held hands before... and that backed larrys words even more.

"Okay ah... um..  im a little..?" He said with eyes closed waiting, bracing for the hand to be pulled away but his grip only tightened.. 

This was it. His soul was open to the man standing just inches from him.. and lary could see it.

Larry stopped walking and turned sal to face him. He could see sal was already berateing himself for telling him this.  

"Sally Face." He started as he tucked a few loose peices of hair behind his mask. "Look at me blue bird.." how long had he actually wanted to call him that? "Thank you for telling me.. im not exactly sure what that means though... im not going to make fun of you but could you explain..?"

Sally was taken back. Sure he didnt really think larry would but a small part of him thought maybe he was different.. and really didnt like sally...

"O..oh um... its just like.. when im little.. i color.. and do things that a little kid would do.. i have a stuffed rabbit.. but it helps me cope with some things.. makes bad thoughts go away. ." It was the best explination he could think of right off the spot..

"Dude." Sal looked up hearing disbelieve. "Thats fucking adorable."

Sally blushed heavily under his mask and started walking again.

"Wait a minuet.. " larry said making him stop. "S..so what does this mean.. you like.. trust me more..?"

Sally almost felt his heart break.. hed never wanted to make larry feel like he didnt trust him. He trusted him with his life to this point.. but maybe he hadnt been clear enough..

"No one.. not even my dad knows this larry.. im trusting you more now than i have ever trusted anyone..."

Larrys heart swelled.  He almost felt moved to tears but didnt want his concealer to wash away. His arms were suddenly wrapped around sallys smaller body.

"Jesus larry your crushing my spine.. " sally laughed.

"You can count on me sally face im not going to tell anyone anything."

Larry couldnt believe this..

Sally a little? No one would have ever guessed.. maybe it was just hard to think about him being so open and doing things that made him act childish. But larry liked the idea of that. Seeing his little blue bird in such a state of innocence..

"Can i come down after school today? Maybe i could show you a few pictures i colored for you?" Sally offered tugging on his pig tails. "If its weird i under-"

"Yes!" Larry said quickly making sally jump he cleared his throat blushing. " i mean mom loves having you over and so do i.. bring what ever you want that makes you feel little.."

Sally smiled and nodded. They held hands the rest of the way to school.

So did this mean sally liked him as more than a friend..? Larrys mind was distracted for most the day. Day dreaming about his blue bird. And how excited he was to be getting to know him like this.. 

He couldnt wait till 3:30.. the trek home was short. Mainly cause both of them were excitedly chatting about what they were going to do. It was friday that usually meant sally would pack for the weekend and stay with him.

And as he packed he found himself happy he could take his rabbit this time. He always got freaked out leaving it up here alone.. maybe larry wouldnt mind hiding it in his room? 

Oh well hed have to ask.

As he inserted the key card he smiled.

This would be a great weekend..

 

(So i dont have a posting time but im also on wattpad ill prob post there first.. my user is KolorBlind_Lover. So check me out there if ya want.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sal stepped out of the lift and took a deep breath. He knew larry was serious. He knew larry wouldnt laugh but then he looked to the stuffed rabbit and his heart sunk.

Who wouldnt laugh at him.

"Hey mom im gonna go meet sal at the lift ill be right back!!" Larry called. 

Sal held the rabbit tight as the door opened. Larry looked slightly suprised.

"Hey there Blue Bird. " his eyes went to the rabbit.

Sal holding it under its arms. The animals legs reached his knees.

Sal felt his anxitey sky rocket. He was just staring!

"Whose this sal you didnt tell me you were bringing a guest! I would have cleaned up better." 

"F..flower.. " he said softly looking at the floor. Larry couldnt see but sallys face was bright red.

"Well come on flower and Blue bird.. i got some movies for us to watch."

Sal almost skipped inside. Instead he shuffled in feeling suddenly shy. He was slowly slipping into his mindset and doing it with larry just felt so natural.

"Do you want something to drink?" 

"Yes please.."

"Go pick a movie. Ill be in soon." 

Sal nodded and made his way to larrys room he sat Flower down on a bean bag and looked through the movies some new ones sat on top of the tv. Childrens movies..

He picked the one he liked most. "Charly and the choclate factory." 

Hed only seen it once but from what he remembered it was a good flick.

"Okay so while you were packing i had my mom take me in town to the store and i kinda got you some stuff.. i dont know what age you regress to so i just grabbed some things id thought you would like. "

Sally perked up at this.

"So um here.." he said handing sally a blue sippy cup with cute little planets and rocket ships. "All the stuff was space themed.. "

Sal felt tears well up in his eyes. No one had ever really gone this far for him. Try to make him feel more comfortable with this... 

"Well.. i guess i didnt think about your mask... shit cuz i also got you this.." he pulled out two pacis. One white with little stars the other blue with a planet." Sally sobbed drawing larrys attention to him. "Blue bird whats wrong ? Did i over step? Shit im so sorry!"

"No its all great.." sally hick upped. " i..ive never.. no ones.. tried this hard for me.."

"Listen.. you told me something today.." larry looked into his birds eyes. God how he loved them.. "so im going to tell you why i did this.. i love ya blue bird.. like.. more than a friend.. more than i should.. hearing this about you... sal... it was a whole worlds been opened up.. i read everything i could online durin school.. i want to make this effort..."

His words only made sal cry harder.

What did he do to deserve such a great person like larry..?

His arms flew around the tallers neck.

"Heyy... why ya cryin blue bird..?"

Sally had never felt this way with anyone. To him no one else just clicked like he did with larry. His whole world had been dark and gray and now.. his world was filled with new colors he hadnt seen since his mother... he could clearly feel this with him. Fell the way larry curled around his form ever so slightly. Feel his hands holding him to him like he had longed for for so long.  He felt safe.

"I.. i love you too.. " he felt like larry was waiting to hear something. Or for sally to finish his words. Did larry want him to call him daddy..?

Oh jeeze. Sal buried his nose in the crook of larrys shoulder. His face burning..

"Thank you Daddy..."

Larry felt his heart squeeze just like when he saw the word on his screen. He was ready to let it go not to push sal into anything he didnt want to do.

The sudden realization that sal returned his feelings hit him like a ton of bricks. His dream was reality right before his eyes. His blue bird was here in his arms and returned his feelings. His arms tightened and he burried his face in his boys shoulder. 

When they finally moved apart sally happily moved to his back pack pulling oug his coloring books. He carried them to larry sitting in his crossed legs. His fingers flipping to the pictures he had colored for the taller man.

"You drew all these for me..? Blue bird they are amazing!"

"I like that.." he mumbled his eyes focusing on the colorful screen.

"Like what baby blue?"

"T..the names.. i like them daddy.." 

larry settled further down in the bean bag. Sals head resting back against his shoulders. He pretended to not watch as sal unclipped the mask to better drink from his sippy cup. As he did Larry ran his fingers through his blue locks.

By the time the end of the movie came Sally had fallen asleep on top of larrys legs. His head tilted back and mouth hanging open. His glow in the dark paci laying in his lap. Larry had tried to get it to stay but just chuckled when it continuosly fell.

Lifting sal under his legs he settled the boy on his hip. He grabbed flower and tucked sal and flower into his bed. He grabbed a joint quickly so as to not let the pot smell into his room. He walked up the steps leading out side and sighed as he light the white paper tip he released the furst hit holding in the second. 

The weed burned in his lungs for a moment. The cold night air set into his bones. He thinks of how peacefull this night had been. He had been so worried sally would laugh at him. 

But he knew better.. sal wouldnt ever hurt him like that.. he doesnt even think its in Sals nature..

As he smudged out the joint he thinks of whats to come. He thinks about how he cant wait to spend tomorrow with his little blue bird..

He came back down to find sal had changed and was waiting for larry with flower in his arms.

No mask and no eye.. he looked tired..

"Come on baby blue.. its time to go to bed.." sal nodded leading larry to the bed.

Larry changed and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a paci clip out of the bag of stuff he hooked it to sals shirt and pressed his lips to the smaller boys then poped the paci in. 

"Now lets sleep blue bird.. i got a big day planned for us tomorrow..?"

"Morrow?" He mumbled around the paci.

"Yeah.."

"Nigh nigh Daddy.."

Larry looked over the boy as he slipped into sleep. Larrys large hands stroking through his hair. His thumb brushed under the hollow socket. 

He could never get over this beautiful creature could he..? He doesnt think so.. this boy had his heart. 

Larry smiles as he pulls sal as close as flower allows. He feels like hes where hes supposed to be. Keeping sal safe and sound.. and he would give anything to keep it this way..


	4. Chapter 4

Larry woke to find his arms empty. The space sal once lay in now cold meaning he had never been there or had gotten up sometime ago. None the less a strange feeling swelled up inside  him. Panic.

He sat up looking for any sign of the blue haired boy. To his relieve sal was sprawled out on the floor coloring by the light of the tv. 

Larry looked at his alarm clock. 3:30 am.

"Baby blue.. you have a nightmare..?"

Sally jumped turning to look at him. Larry could see happyness in the smaller boys face.

"No daddy... jus couldn sleep no more..."

Larry held his hand out and sally crawled over quickly his head fitting under his hand perfectly.

Larry petted his little blue bird and found himself more content. 

"Come lay up here with me for a little bit longer?" 

Sal nodded climbing over top him and flopping down beside him.

Burying his face in larrys chest he soaked in the warmth the sleepy boy produced. 

He thinks about how nice this feels. How caring larry had always been but now it was amplified. He needed this for so long. And now he had it. 

With his dad always out on "work" and his mother gone for so long now... he needed treated like a child. He needed larry. And to admit that was terrifying.. but yet so relieving..

But what if this had all been a joke..? He lets him get comfortable and then just leaves him..? How many times had this happened to him..? How many times had he tried to find someone who accepted him and it came right back and bit him hard. 

He thinks of jersey. He thinks of Riley who had done just that.  That had been what had woke him up. His dreams.

It started with him sitting in larrys lap. There lips pressed together and his hands steady on his hips.

He pulled away and when sal looked up it had been riley. His green eyes vicious. He shoved him off his lap and too the floor making him feel smaller than he already was.

"Youre disgusting sally face." He sneered in pure disgust. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Your a freak. No one will ever want you as long as your like this!! Larry surely doesnt.."

"D..daddy..?"

He was answered by a loud snore.

It made sal smile. But he wanted to hear larry call him those pet names.

Blue bird.. 

He loved it. His thoughts turned from dark things to what larry had planed for today.

As he imagines everything he slowly slips back into a light peacefull sleep.

Larry wakes first taking the chance to step out and finish the joint from last night. The comforting fog preparing him for the day ahead.

When he heads back down sally is already up and sitting with his mom eating blue berry pancakes and bacon. Slightly burnt just how he likes it. Sal is staring at him through the holes of his mask but he can tell hes smiling by the crinkles in his eyes.

They both go back to eating and then to his room to prepare for the day. 

As sal undresses larry catches a glimps of scars. Along his arms and chest. Most he knows are from the dog attack but the others... he knew sal had hurt himself. But he was glad to see no new ones. 

Larry pulls on a black Sanitys Fall t shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans followed by some older converse.

Sal pulls on a black tee shirt and white skinny jeans with black boots topping it with a red flannel that he leaves open. 

"Ready to go blue bird?" He calls from his door. 

"Y..yes daddy." Sal nods running to grab his hand.

Larry couldnt hide the grin on his face. He leads them out of addison apartments and down the path they take to school. It also goes out to town so its very convenient.

"So what are we doing today?" 

"Well.. i wanna take you to the park right now.." 

Sally perked up at this. 

It was still early so there was no one around. Larry sat on the old creaky swings. These things had been here forever. Still had splintery wooden seats.

Sal squated down looking at the sand pit. His fingers digging in. He liked the moist feel and imagined if only for a moment they werent in dreary nockfell but on a warm sunny beach far from here. 

He looked over to see larry staring off in the distance. Pouting behind his mask sally picked up a stick drawing shapes in the sand. Tuning out his surroundings.

That was till he was knocked back violently. It shook him enough to shout. His head smaking into the wooden bench seat behind him.

Sally look ed around for larry. But he was busy with two larger boys.

"N-no!!" He shouted lunging for him.

Travis kicked his back pushing him back down to the ground.

Larry turned hearing the fear in his baby blues voice. It lit flames inside him. But looking at the two brutes he knew he didnt stand a chance.. but he had to try.. he moved quick pushing hard between the two as travis lifted sally by the front of the shirt. Larry roared in fury sending his fist right into his face 

Sal fell and the two jocks ran to their friends aid. Larry picked sal up and held his hand as they ran back to a more populated area of the town.

Sally panting and eyes locked on larry. He wanted his mask off. His eyes searched for a place with a public restroom.

"Blue bird..? You okay..?"

"R..restroom.. mask.." he panted.

Larry nodded and lead him into a fast food joint. Straight into the bathroom and in the bigger stall.

He sat his boy down and squated down infront of him.

Larrys hands gently replaced sallys shaking ones. He unclasped the mask and held his birds thin face.

"Shhh blue bird its okay.. your safe now.. look at me my bird..."

Sals eyes met his hard. The intensity of his eyes made larry go ridged.

"Your safe baby blue.. Daddys got cha baby.." sals forehead rested on his shoulder. Silent sobs shaking his shoulders.

 

 

(I want to thank everyone for all the kudos and for all the comments!! It really means alot so many of you have read it. Im really self concious but im really glad its turning out this way. I hope you all stick with me on this!! Thank you all!!! -kolor)


	5. Chapter 5

Larry felt the back of sals head where the bench had hit. He felt a bump but no blood to his relieve.

"Did he say anything to ya blue bird..?"

Sally shook his head. This was the fisrt time they had done anything outside of school. Sal really did try to avoid it.. violence of any kind for that matter.

"Okay... well he almost ruined our day.. i still have a few things i wanted to do with you..if your still up to it baby blue.."

Sal thought for a moment. He wanted to just go home. But the light in larrys eyes hoping he would still want to go. Still have faith he could keep him safe. So sal handed him his mask and nodded.

"P..put it on for me daddy..? I wanna go have more fun.."

The smile larry gave him made sals heart swell larry hugged him tight their lips pressing together.

Sal felt warmth like he had never felt before. No this wasnt his first kiss. But it was his first kiss that felt like this.. larry brrough him feelings of safety and home.. larry deepened the kiss. His mouth hungerly taking control of the kiss.

He had longed for their first kiss. Wanted to know just how sals lips felt. They were rough and chapped and scared. But he loved it. He loved him. His little.

When sal pulled away for breath larry looked down on the most beautiful sight. Red faced and lips bruised sal was a masterpeice to him.

One he wanted to frame and hang apon his wall just for his eyes. He smiled and helped sal fix his mask.

He couldnt quite think of how to remark.

"C..can we do more of that...?" Sal shyly asked his fingers playing with the hem of his flannel.

He looked away from larrys deep brown ords that were only filled with love and true admiration.

"Of course baby blue.. anytime you want.." larry said brushing his loves blue hair from his face.

Larry lead sally from the bathroom to the lobby of the fast food joint. 

"Are you hungry blue bird? Can i get you anything?"

Although yes sal was hungry he didnt like people spending money him with out him being able to pay his back. So even though his stomach growled he shook his head no.

"You sure?"

Sal nodded.

"Yes daddy.." 

He frowned but nodded.

Putting his arm around sals waist he lead him out of the building and through the parking lot to the arcade next door. Nockfell didnt have much but this was one of sals favorite places to be. 

Larry exchanged some cash for some coins and gave sal half. They spent the next few hours playing games and joking around. By the time they left it was closer to 2:30. 

Sal was feeling pretty tired and larry could tell. He was draging more than usual.

"You okay blue bird..?"

"Ima lil tired.." he said rubbing his arm.

Larry rubbed his back. He hadnt really planned much else.

"Lets head home.. it really has been an eventful day.." sal nodded and held his hand to addison appartments.

The apartments were quite. The tenants going about the same old routines as always.

Sally leaned against larrys side in the lift down to the basement.

There wasnt any place warmer to sal than larrys bed. His own left him feeling distant and to far away from life. He knew though.. he was only minuets away. 

Sal watched larry as he sucked on a pacifier. Larrys fluid motions as he changed the sheets ready to put sal down for a nap..

Sals nightmare returned to him. He thought about how distracted larry looked at the park just before.. was he regretting this already..? 

With these thoughts he laid next to larrys heavy form. 

Exhaustion soon took over pulling sal into a deep darkness he felt trapped in.

Larry watched sal slip off and slipped his mask from his face.

He pressed a kiss to his lips softly and covered them up. He wasnt really tired so he just curled around sal. 

And as sal slept he couldnt shake the anxiety. And it manifested in some of the worst ways. Mangled torn flesh. Loud echoing voices. 

And watching as larry turned his back on him. Telling him that this was just to much. 

That they really werent meant to be. And that made sal.. hurt.

He woke with a start to see larrys chest. And his heart hurt. Larry had been staring at him since he heard that first whimoer. What he wasnt ready for was sal shoving him away.. almost rolling himself off the bed. 

Larry felt hurt for a split second but knew this had to have been a reaction from a nightmare. But for sal the night mare had grown to be more. It was outside his mind and playing like a picture before him.

Larry looming over him. Shouting all the things he already felt he was.

A creep. A freak. A fucked up peice of shit that would never be loved or wanted. 

Larrys grip was soft yet firm. Holding sals hands above his head as he tried to fight larry off. 

Larry worked his way between the smaller boys legs keeping him from kicking to hard.

"Blue bird.. listen to me it was just a dream.." he soothed. 

His long fingers tracing patterns on sals face.

"You are safe. Please stop fighting me damn it.."

Sals struggles slowed. His eyes dialated and watching larry intently.

"G..go ahead!" Sal shouted. "T..tell me how you really fell!! That you hate me! That im just a game youll get tired of and-"

Rage was clear as day on larrys face. His hand covering sals mouth.

"Listen to me. I fucking love you. I know youve been hurt and maybe someone did do that to you but i will not. This is new for both of us. So we gotta work together damn it.. i want this to work sally face.. i really do..."

Sal kept his eyes locked with larrys watching for any sign he was lying.

His legs wrapped larrys waist when he saw no signs of lies.

Larry removed his over sals mouth and replaced it with his own mouth. 

He needed to move from him before he pushed sal to far.

His mouth moved down to his neck. His teeth scraping the sensitive flesh. The soft mewls sal let out made larrys skin feel hot.

It was all over when his mom walked in.

"Hey larry i nee-oh god! Im sorry!" She yelled slamming the door. 

Sal and larry both sat up blushing heavily. 

"Oh jeeze..." sal groaned covering his face.

"Its okay blue bird.. " larry chuckled handing him his mask. "Your so cute when you blush!"

Larry laughed when he was hit with his pillow.

"Lets go see what she wanted." He said taking sals hand.

He shut the light off and stepped out with sal following.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut!!! I was originally going for non paranormal stuff but i though soon this story would get hard to write. So this is product of that change. Enjoy. Also if you have a request or something you would like to see leave a message ill try to add it in.

Sal and larry stepped out onto the 5th floor. A vaccum in sals hand and mop and bucket in larrys.

"Sorry abou this blue bird.. didnt think we would have to be cleaning ladies for the rest of the day."

"No its okay... i dont mind helping lisa.. im grateful she asked for our help.. she does to much."

"Lets start in 501 and work our way down." 

Sal nodded and followed him down the hall. Larry searching the key ring lisa had given him.

"Hey larry.."sal began as the door opened. "D..doesnt this place feel creepy.."

"Well yeah. Thats why they cant rent it out and why we are here. "

Sal stuck close to larrys side a chill shooting up in his spine.  

"Man i dont like this..." 

"Dont worry blue bird. Ill keep you safe. Lets get this done. I wanna pick up where we left off..." he growled in sals ear. 

Sal felt a tingle of electricity shoot down his spine. His face growing flush and a whimper escaping his mouth. He blushed deeper but pressed closer to the more dominant partner.

Larry dropped the bucket and turned to sal pressing him up against the wall his knee between the smaller boys legs.

"What was that baby blue..? Wanna make that sweet sound for me again baby..?"  He breathed against his neck.

His knee pressed firmer to the boys crotch making him gasp out and grind forward. A moan escaping.

"Daddy~!" 

"Fuck blue bird.." larrys hand gripped his poney tails yanking his head back as he attacked his neck. His other hand undoing his mask.

His violent kissing moving up to sals busted and chapped lips. He molded against his sub. Sallys legs worked up and around larrys waist feeling larrys cock as hard as it was sal could help but moan into larrys mouth. The taller boy bucking up into sal both gasping at the friction.

"A..ah daddy yes..." sal hissed. Sal cracked open his eye and screeched.  
His mood ruined by what he saw behind them. A tall figure with glowing red eyes. Larry turned just in time to see  it before it faded in the dark corner.

He mumbled something about fucking cock blocks but quickly grabbed sal pulling him from the room. They stood in the hall for a moment. 

Sals eyes wide and scared. 

"What the fuck was that!?" Sally asked..

Larry looked away for a moment.

"Ive seen it before... shortly after my dad disappeared. .. i think it cursed me though.. cuase after that i saw miss sanderson murdered.. "

Sal looked back to the door a low growl filling the room.

"We need to leave." Larry said.

The trip down the elevator was quiet. Sal had replaced his mask and kept his head angled just right to keep larry from seeing just how much that had shook him. He stopped on his floor. He need to be alone for a minuet. 

"I..im going to grab something.. ill meet you down in the basement..?"

"Be quick blue bird. Ill be waiting.." the kissed and sal nodded.

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy."

The door shuts and sal runs to his apartment. The door unlocked and his dad standing in the kitchen entrance.

As if his anxiety isnt high enough his dad smells of heavy alcohol.

"D..dad?"

"Sal." He grunted flopping down on the couch next to gizmo. "What are you doing back here" 

He felt a small sting. His own dad didnt even act like he cared.. it was no wonder sal fel so unwanted all the time. He held back a sniffle. 

"I..i um forgot something."

"Hurry up. I have a friend coming over."

Sal nodded. He knew what that meant. His dad would have a girl from his office over who hed fuck and shed leave... he shut the door his mind thinking on everything that happened upstairs. His face burning. He grabbed  his walkie talkie and gear boy. What ever was going on he wanted to find out. 

He thinks of what this woman and his dad were about to do.. larry wouldnt ever act like that after they have sex right...? If they do that is.. but after the upstairs incedent he knew it was more possible than not.

His skin grew hot thinking about it again. His hand moved down the front part of his pants rubbing the outside of his pants. 

Hed have to take care of this before he could leave. He thinks of where the make out session up stairs could have lead. 

His face shoved against the wall and pants around his ankles. Larrys hand keeping his head pressed against the wall paper. His other hand gripping his waist as he rammed his thick length into his ass. 

He bit his sleeve as he moaned. He wanted larry to call him dirty things in that low growling voice.

"My personal fuck toy.. my lil cum slut.. nothing but a dirty fucking whore.."

He knew larry wouldnt mean it but damn in the moment sal was blinded by pleasure. His hips bucking up. Into his hand. 

He cleaned up and grabbed his bag heading back downstairs.

Larry pov

He had explained to lisa that they would get the supplies back but they needed respertory masks due to a mold issue. She of course understood and said shed come up with some soon.

Laying on his bed he thinks of his blue bird. He thinks of those sweet noises. The moans he had produced and just how hot his body had felt pressed to his. 

As he undid his pants his hand working to free himself. He thinks of all the things he would have done to the boy. Imagines him smashed against the wall his legs over larrys shoulders and face contorted in bliss as larry forces himself deep into him. 

He wants to make sal cry out for more and beg for him to stop cuz it fells too good. Wants to watch him squirm and whine in ecstacy.

He wants to be the only one who ever sees his beauty like this. He thinks of the way sal had called for him. How much lust and pleasure was evident in just the two words. Larry felt his release grow closer. Grabbing a few tissues he pumps through his orgasm. His mind going white as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Fuck.. me." He groaned cleaning up his mess preparing for sal to be here any minuet.

He fills sals sippy cup and grabs a paci fully prepared to baby the shit out of the blue haired boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Sal walked out to the front room hearing giggling and other noises from his dads room. Gizmo sat on the couch and nodded to sal. 

Sal didnt know what gizmo was. But he wasnt a normal cat. He never worried about his dad hurting giz. He knew the cat could probably hold a glock if he wanted.

He thinks about it and he laughs. Leaving his home he enters the elevator.

his fingers move over the buttons. He wants to go back to the fith floor. His mind now thinking about what could be up there. But he didnt want to go with out larry. In all honesty hed be to scared.

So he inserted his card and went down to the basement.

His chest tight and mind foggy. He needed his daddy. He needed his coloring books and his stuffed rabbit.

So he went straight to larrys room. Lisa already in her own room. Larry was sitting in a bean bag looking at what sal had been coloring this morning after his night mare. It was more colorful than most. 

Telling of how severe the nightmare had been for sal. But the way larry was looking at it. Larry had no idea. And that was for the best.

"There you are. What took you sp long baby?" Larry smiled standing and taking sal into his arms.

"I grabbed a few things .. my dad was home.." 

"You okay..?"

Sal nodded. His father had only hit him aa few times.. scince his mom had past it was something he didnt blame his father for. He didnt really want sal in the first place. He jist wanted his mother... and sal took that from him. 

But it hurt none the less for him to hate him so much. 

Sal slipped the prostetic off his face. Taking the gear boy out he handed it to larry.

"This was working fine before i moved. Now its all weird and stuff.. it may help with the demon issues.."

"Good thinkin baby blue."

Sally beamed at the praise. Spotting flower he grabbed the soft fur feeljng the silk fur between his pail and thinning fingers. He ignored the grumbling in his stomach and hugged the rabbit.

Larry grinned coming around to stand infront of sal. Sally looked up to him as larry held out a paci.

"Daddy?" 

Larry nodded his hand brushing through sals pig tails pulling the elastic from them. Sal felt the building stress melt from his shoulders as his little side started to move in. 

"How are you feeling baby..?"

"Muches better daddy" he said around the paci. 

Larry smiled and stroked sals head. The blue haired boy leaning into his hand.

Its getting about time for bed.. so why dont we wind down with some coloring? Would you and flower like that baby?"

Sal nodded excitedly.

They sat up for a few hours. Sal coloring and larry sketching on the bean bag beside him. His sketch of sal coloring. His legs doing the kicky thing as he chose different colors for the glitter ponies mane.

When sal started yawning larry perked up. His blue bird was curling around flower. The sweet sight made larrys chest swell. 

"Ready for bed baby blue?" Sal nodded and larry bent down scooping the frail boy up. 

He sat sal down on the edge of the bed. Kneeling sal worked the knots in sals boots taking them off and then helping him change. He replaced the paci clip and poped it in the yawning boys mouth.

"Daddy..?" Larry hummed looking over to sal sitting in his bed. He was adjusting pillows. "Do i have to go back to my house tomorrow..?"

Larry turned back to his dresser. His heart clentching and straining in his chest. He wanted to tell him no. That he could stay as long as he wanted but his mind went back to his moms talk before they went to the 5th floor.

"You know im happy for both of you boys... but im also aware of what relationships intale and... i think maybe its best to slow down the sleep overs.. youre only 15 hes 14.. "

"Jeeze mom.. its not like were going to jump right into sex!"

"Then what did i walk in on!!" She took a breath. "Just take things slow.. i dont want you boys hurt.."

Larry changed and sighed.

"Blue bird.." he knew his mom was right. 

Going to fast would leave them both hurt. But hadnt they already gone slow enough? Would it really be to much more for them to go..?

"Yes daddy?" Sal asked when larry had just stood staring at him.

"I wanna get you a collar..." larry suddenly spoke. 

Sals eye went wide.

A tear pooling in the corner.

"Y..you.. you what..?" 

Larry crossed the distance easily.

"M..my mom wants the sleep over stuff to slow down for a little bit.. but i dont want you to think i dont want you around.. i do.. but i want something that shows your mine.. even when im not with you."

Sal hugged larry tightly. His body shaking from anxiety and too many emotions at once. Of course he understood lisa not wanting them spending to much time alone.. but he was also now scared.. what wwould he do on the weekends? This was a safe haven... 

Hed enjoy it for as long as he could. Tomorrow hed have to go home. tonight was theirs.

He kissed larry with every once of passison he had inside of him.

It wouldnt be so hard he guesses.. 

But that didnt help his anxiety.. and that didnt help his dreams. 

He dreamt of faceless women. Of his angered father. Drunk and unable to ckntrol his anger. 

When he woke it was 2:30 am.

He looked over to find larry asleep peacefully. He didnt want to wake him so he slipped out of bed and to the bath room. Lisa still in bed. All the lights out.  He flicked on the light and in his reflection he saw a dark mass and glowing red eyes.

He knew it was that thing.. but it only grinned and slipped away from the mirror leaving just sal.

Fear filled him and the piss he needed to take was gone.

He ran back to larrys room amd slid in behind larry clinging to him tightly. In his ear he could faintly hear a male laughing.

What would weekends with out larry be like for sal..? 

He had an idea.. and it wasnt a very nice one.

The next day sal said nothing of the nights events. They went into town to the local pet store. they chose a black spike studded collar ment for a small dog. Also a tag that read larrys name. Sal looked at it every chance he got. He loved it so much he couldnt stand it.

He loved larry to much. God how much did he love larry..? Hed give his life if needed...

"Its not forever blue bird.. just till shes okay with everything.. ill keep talking to her and see if i can fix this.." sal nodded. 

His heart hurt on the lift ride back to his own home. Flower and his things had a nice spot in larrys room so it was all safe.  

But was he..? There was a foreboading hanging over his head. Opening his door he found his dad laying on the couch. A few beer bottles laying on the carpet. 

Gizmo chilling on sals bed.

"Can you teleport..? How did you get in here..?" Sal asked flopping down on his bed.

He looks to his walkie talkie. He was so weak...

He rolled over and cuddled gizmo. The cats purring leading him into a dark and distressing dream world.


End file.
